I'm Still Breathing
by batlover22
Summary: What if Christian had a daughter? Who was by one of his ex subs.Who left him to marry someone finding out she was pregnant after she left him, passing the child off as the man she was marrying's child. After Grayson's mom dies in a car accident, she is found beaten half to death. She is taken in by Christian. What will happen? How will Grayson react? How will Christian?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I have just read the trilogy, and I have had this in my head and I just had to write it down! I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh I don't own any of the character but Grayson! Enjoy :D

* * *

I'm Grayson Spence, well now Grayson Grey. My mom was one of Christian's subs. She got pregnant with me, and didn't tell him. She left him for my Dad, Riley Spence. She passed me off as his, until my mom was killed in a car accident. Let's just say he wasn't very excited about it, hell he beat the living shit out of me. That's when I came to live with my real father. I can still remember when the social worker dropped me off, I was seven years old.

"Grayson, you're going to love it here. You're going to get new clothes, new toys!" Lily a tall African American woman, with dark chocolate eyes said as she led me to the elevator.

I didn't say anything, I just clutched my stuffed lion, who I named Lion King closer to me. Lily had been trying to get me to talk for week, I just wasn't one for words, even before my mom died and my da-aa- ,Riley flew off the handle. I was still recovering, I had two black eyes, huge welts all along my legs and arms, a busted lip, a deep purple bruise on my cheek. I was a runt for my age, and it didn't help Riley spent all the money on drugs and alcohol. When the neighbors found me going through their garbage cans looking for food and saw my face, and arms, they called the police. The police took me to Child Services, who looked for my closest relatives. What they found surprised them, now I'm in an elevator with Lily going to meet my real father.

The elevator doors open, I'm hiding behind Lily's legs. Clutching Lion King tight to my chest, looking down to the floor. Lily walks out, she is greeted by a tall buff man, with bright green eyes. He shows her into the living room, I follow them trying to keep up with their fast pace. Lily and the man stop, I hide behind Lily's legs. I'm scared, scared Riley's here waiting for me, and mommy's gone so nobody can protect me.

"Mr and Mrs Grey I would like you to meet Grayson." Lily announced as she stepped out of the way so I could be seen.

I quickly look down at the floor, not wanting to look around the room, or at anyone.

An older blonde woman walks up to me, she kneels down so she is at my height. "Hello Grayson, I'm your grandmother Grace." She smiles brightly at me.

I say nothing and continue to look at the floor. She tries to put her hand on my shoulder, I quickly step back. She frowns before getting up on her feet.

Another woman with a big belly is behind her. She leans down her blue eyes sparkles as she says, " Hey Grayson! I'm Ana! I'm your new mommy."

I don't say anything, to her. I want to tell her I have a mommy she just isn't here, she is with the angels in heaven. But I don't.

She moves out of the way, behind her is a man in a suit. I look at him as he crouches down in front of me,he has eyes just like mine, hair just like mine. He must be my daddy. He stares at me making me pull Lion King closer to my chest. We stay like this for a long time, he examines my face taking in the huge deep purple bruise on my cheek, and my black eyes. His eyes flash from light grey, to dark grey which scares me. I flinch and take a few steps back. He notices, "Grayson I'm not going to hurt you." his voice is deep and quiet. I'm to scared to move, I just want my mommy. I want her to give me strawberry milk and rub my tummy, like she used too. I watch him stand up, he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for bringing her here." He says to Lily, who smiles brightly at him.

"No problem Mr Grey. I need to speak with you and your wife real quick, then I'll be leaving." Lily said

Mr Grey quickly ushered her into his office, his wife followed them.

I was left alone with my grandmother, and the tall man with bright green eyes. She begins to talk to me, "Grayson my dear,we will be meeting everyone else for dinner! Your grandfather, your Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia! Are you hungry ?" She asks not touching me, which I'm thankful for. My stomach growls answering her. She laughs, I like her laugh it's bright and cheerful.

* * *

"You must know by the extent of Grayson's injuries, she has ben through a lot." Lily says as she sits on the couch her voice chalked with concern for Grayson's well being.

Christian sighs, "Yes I'm aware." Seeing Grayson's face reminded him of his childhood before he lived with the Greys. He felt a pang in his heart, he wished he would of found out about Grayson, before she was almost beaten to death.

"She doesn't talk, she hasn't said a peep since she was brought in. If you start to yell or anything gets loud she will put her hands over her ears. She DOES not like to be touched. Grayson also does not let go of her stuffed animal. One of my co workers took it away one time, trying to get her to say something. She had a panic attack, we had to sedate her. She has vivid nightmares, it seems she was beaten on a daily basis. She also was malnourished, her neighbors found her digging for food on their trash cans. She also loves strawberry milk, when she cries give her strawberry milk." Lily says to Christian and Ana, as she pushes her glasses up on her nose.

"That poor baby." Ana cries before Christian hugs her tightly.

"Be very careful with her, she is fragile. Oh she like to draw, she draws her mother a lot, she always depicts her as an angel." Lily says as she she stands up.

"We intend to be. We plan to enroll her in therapy, we are going to let her live with my parents as we are in the process of moving to our new home." Christian says as he stands up

Lily smiles before opening the door, "That would be good for her. I will check up on her in a few weeks, to see how she is adjusting."

She is unsure about Grey, she hopes he doesn't dump Grayson off on his parents just because he has a new wife, and child on the way. Grayson needs someone to love her, to show her this world isn't full of monsters.

* * *

I notice Lily walk to the elevator I run to catch up with her, but she stops me. "Grayson , you're going to stay here with your dad, and your grandparents."

I shake me head no. I want to go with you! I don't know these people! I just want you Lily!

She crouches down and smiles at me, "Grayson you're going to love it here! I'll be back in a few weeks! I'll bring you cookies and cream ice cream! How does that sound?"

I shake my head, I love ice cream! I just wish I could go back with Lily and have ice cream with her today. I watch Lily walk into the elevator she waves at me, I wave back, a tear trickles down my face stinging my bottom lip.

I stand there for awhile, excepting Lily to burst through the doors. She doesn't. She leaves me just like mommy did. It's just me and Lion King now.

"Grayson? Are you ready to go eat?" The sound of my name makes me whip my head around copper hair twirls around me. I look at the man with my eyes, I nod slowly at him. He smiles at me I don't smile back.

I follow the blonde woman, my grandmother to huge SUV. The man with my eyes, my daddy and the woman, I think her name was Ana? They follow us to the vehicle. The man with bright green eyes opens the door for me. I climb to the very back seat I sit in the farthest seat near the window. My grandmother climbs into the seat in front of me, and so does Ana. My daddy climbs in the back with me. The drive to the restaurant is a long one, he tries to speak to me. He asks me if I like strawberry milk. I nod at him.

Ana turns around, "We will have to get you some strawberry milk then Grayson!" Her voice is riddled with excitement.

I blink at her a few times, she smiles a hugely at me before turning back around.

We arrive at the restaurant, I follow my daddy inside. I notice the hostess blush when he tells her his name. Ana seems jealous, I wonder is she is jealous of me. Her words still echo throughout my mind, _"I'm going to be your new mommy!"_ I don't want her to be my mommy, I just want my mommy back. We are quickly seated, I'm introduced to everyone at the table.

A woman with dark hair, who is my Aunt Mia begins to speak. "Grayson, you have such a pretty name! It's so creative!" She says her eyes falling on mine.

I don't say anything to her. I always did wonder why my mom named me Grayson. Maybe it's because she thought I'd be Grey's son? Boy was she in for a surprise when she found out I was girl.

Aunt Mia rambles on about Paris, Ana's baby and some guy named Ethan. I just continue to eat, I was so hungry .

My Uncle Elliot notices me scarfing down my food, "So kiddo you sure were hungry I never seen someone eat so fast. Well except Christian! Guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree?" He laughs before taking a sip of wine.

"Elliot! That was very rude!" My grandmother says fuming. I look up to my grandfather who sitting on the right side of me, he begins to chuckle. My grandmother who's sits on the other side of my is clearly not amused looks at him, and he stops.

"Yes Elliot listen to your mother!" He says trying to be serious.

I feel uncomfortable with his comment I begin to fiddle with Lion King's tail. I look up to notice my daddy staring at Elliot like he is about to com over the table at him. I see Ana grab his hand. Then they both look at me

We leave the restaurant I follow my grandfather outside outside. My daddy crouches down in front of me "Grayson, is okay if you go live with grandpa and grandma until our new house is finished?" He asks me grey eyes meeting grey eyes. I nod, I wonder if he didn't want me, but felt sorry for me, and I'll never see him but from time to time. I'll just be that kid, Grayson. I know Ana is having a baby. Mommy had a big tummy like that before she had my baby sister. I'll never forget how sad mommy was when she didn't come home with my baby sister. Mommy told me she went to live with God and soar with the angels, now mommy's with her. I follow my grandparents to their vehicles, we stop by a market. They let me pick out strawberry milk, I like them a lot more now.

We make it to their house. It's so big! I could play hide and seek and never be found! I follow grandma up to my room. It's down in a princess theme with a huge pick canopy bed. They must of prepared for me in advance. After I take a shower and put on Hello Kitty pjs,I walk over to the bed and grandma helps me unmake it. She reads me a bed time story, her and grandpa tuck me in. They turn off the light tell me sweet dreams and grandpa tell me not to let the bed bugs bite I smile because I know they can't see. For the first time I don't have nightmares.

A heavenly smell wakes me up. I grab Lion King and run as fast as my little legs can take me. I run to the kitchen I see Grandma sitting at the table, she is reading a book. Grandpa is reading the paper. They notice my arrival.

"Hey there sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?" My grandpa asks me as his head bobs up from the paper.

I shake my head. It was the best sleep I have gad in a while.

"Well I'm glad!" he smiles at my before returning to the paper

"Grayson how does chocolate chip pancakes sound for breakfast?" My grandmother asks me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I nod my head so fast, for a second I thought it was going to fall off. She and grandpa laugh at my antics.

After a few weeks I spend at my grandparents I start drawing pictures of them. In my pictures I call the GiGi and CeCe, they both get a kick out of it. My Aunt Mia thinks it's cute, then again everything I do is cute to her. My Uncle Elliot is just well Uncle Elliot. I draw pictures of them as well calling Aunt Mia, Mimi and Uncle Elliot, Ellie. My therapist tells GiGi and CeCe that I have made progress. He says pictures, and words are my way of communication. He is worried because I don't draw my dad, he says we don't spend enough time together. GiGi is now making me spend more time with him, Ana and their new baby Teddy. I have moved in with them to their new house. I miss my GiGi and CeCe,and Mimi even Ellie.

_I hear the door slam. __**Hard**__. I know he is here. I run as fast as I can to my closet, trying to beat him before he beats me. I lock my closet door, he begins calling out my name._

_"Grayson!" His voice is laced with anger. I hear him crash into the wall I think he mutters out a curse word. He continues calling out my name each time its gets more aggressive._

_I put my hands over my ears trying to block him out. I'd do anything to block him out. He comes in my room like a heat seeking missile, he knows where I am he begins to bang on the closet door._

_"Grayson get your lousy ass out here you little son of a bitch!" His words ring in my ears. I don't open the door, I just close my eyes tight. When I don't say anything he kicks the door, for a moment I think he going to break if off it's hinges. I'm paralyzed with fear. _

_After what seems like hours, even though I know it's only minutes the house is quiet. I unlock the door thinking he has left but I was wrong ,terribly wrong. He's standing in front of the door, he snatches me up by the collar of my shirt. I shudder knowing I'm about to get the crap beaten out of me, and nobody is here to stop him. I look into his eyes grey to hazel. I remember when his eyes used to hold nothing but love for me now held nothing but hatred. _

_He grits his teeth, "You just made it a whole lot worse on yourself by hiding." He throws me down onto the floor, then he kicks me in the ribs. I brace myself for more blows._

I wake up in a jolt. I look around the room for hazel eyes coming out from the darkness but I don't see them. Then I realize I'm at my real dad's house, tucked away in my room safe from the monsters. I lay back down trying go back to sleep, but sleep never came. I decide to get up. I slide out from underneath the covers, I grab Lion King and walk out of my room. I wander around for awhile until I see a piano. I run up to the piano bench laying Lion King on it. I carefully climb up on the bench trying not to rib my floor length hot pink Disney Princess night gown. After struggling I sit at the piano, and I press the keys.

_Today I turn five! Mommy says I'm a big kid now, and I can do big kid stuff! I run to find her, I look everywhere for her until I hear the sound of a melody. She is at the piano she is singing 'Claire De Lune'. _

_I run up to her and tug on her shirt. She turns around and smiles at me, "Well there is my birthday girl!" _

_I love her smile, I hope I have her smile. I hope I look just like her. _

_"I'm five today." I tell my mother as she picks me up and places me in her lap. _

_"My little baby is growing up." She frowns at me _

_"I'll always be your Grayson mommy!" I say excitedly. I don't like seeing mommy sad, it makes me sad._

_"I'll always be your mommy!" She says quickly perking up._

_"Pinky promise?" I giggle as she takes my small pinkie in hers. _

_"Always baby G." She laughs_

_"Mommy can I play?" I ask _

_"Of course baby." She says as she places her hands on top of mine guiding them over the keys, as her voice fills my ears. _

"Grayson! What are you doing!" A stern voice wakes me from my memory. I don't turn around my hands fall from the keys. I hear footsteps then I see someone sit down beside me. I don't bother to look at him, I'm trying to remember everything about my mom, her smile, her laugh. I can't forget her. I won't forget her. Tears start to slide down my face, hitting the piano keys.

"You were remembering something weren't you?" My dad asks

I nod at him.

"Was it about your step dad?" He asks making me I flinch as the thought of Riley crosses my mind.

I shake my head no. He gets up and comes back with construction paper and crayons in his hands.

"Write it down." He says placing the paper on the glass coffee table.

I climb off the piano bench, I walk to the coffee table. I place Lion King on the coffee table beside the box of crayons. I open the crayons, I take out a yellow one. I begin to write down '_mommy, piano,my birthday' _I hand him the paper, he seems happy after he reads it.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asks before he hands me back the paper so i can write down my answer.

I write down '_Yes'_ before I hand it back to him.

He smiles, at my answer. "She was a great piano player. You remind me of when you crinkle your nose at something you don't like, she used to do that all the time. Then somethings you do remind me of your appetite." He looks like he is lost in a memory.

I wonder when I look up at him if he misses her. I wonder if he loved her, or ever cared for her.

A soft voice interrupts us, "Christian can you help me with Teddy?" Ana is holding him as he whales, he gets up walks to her and takes him he bounces him up and down cooing him. I see the way he looks at Teddy. A part of me wished he looked at me that way. The other part knows he will never see me as anything but a mistake.

I watch them,they all look so happy together. I pick up Lion King and I walk past them.

"Goodnight Grayson." He and Ana say as they look down at me I just keep walking toward my room. Before I shut my door I heard them all laugh, tears slid down my face again. I climbed into my bed I hold Lion King tightly to my chest. I never felt more alone, more fragile. All I wanted was my mommy to tell me everything was going to be alright. I wanted GiGi to come in and read my a bedtime story. I wanted CeCe and Ellie to say something funny. I wanted my dad to love me. Sometimes we never get what we want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for all the positive reviews and subscriptions! They are greatly appreciated! I don't own the trilogy, all I own is the lovely Grayson Grey! I hope you guys enjoy the next installment! I am skipping to when Grayson is 17! Enjoy :D

I have been Grayson Grey for ten years now. The ten years have been less then stellar. My father and I don't see eye to eye. We constantly bicker with eachother.. I fight with Ana, I even fight with their kids. Mainly cause they are spoiled rotten! The other day Phoebe ate my lipstick, and I of course get in trouble because I left it out. I get blamed for everything, I didn't eat lipstick when I was seven! Things are coming to a breaking point.

* * *

After sneaking out for a party, I was sneaking back into my house. I felt confident that I was going to pull this off. Christian was away on business to Hong Kong, Ana was probably asleep or something because he wasn't home. I wouldn't have to worry about them catching me, or so I thought.

I open backdoor slowly creeping into the house. I pull off my fuchsia Brian Atwood pumps so they wouldn't click on the marble floor and wake anyone up. I'm halfway through the living room when the lights come on causing me to freeze.

"Grayson Grey! Where have you been?" Ana yells at me causing me to stop in my tracks and cover my ears, even after all these years I still cover my ears like I did as a child.

"Out." I say walking toward the stairs again, I can feel her gaze burning through my skin. Crap. She is going to tell Christian I have been partying and there goes my grey Audi R8 for graduation. Great.

"I'm very disappointed in the way you have been acting lately. You've been sneaking out, and your attitude toward your father and I has been horrible these last few weeks! You need to be better behaved. Why can't you be more like your brother and sister?" Ana says sternly.

By this point I'm seething. Why can't she shut the hell up? If this was her precious children she would tell the not to do it again! "Who do you think you are telling me what to do? Newsflash Ana you're not my mother." I spat in a dangerously low voice before running up the stairs.

I leave her sitting in the chair, I run to my room. I just want out of this house. I sling my Louis Vuitton tote on my bed I grab start to snatch clothes of the hangers throwing them into the tote. I throw some underwear and shoes in and my phone charger, then zip it up.

Someone bangs on my door, "Grayson open this door right now! Don't make me call your father!" Ana yells at me trying to scare me.

"No one is stopping you!" I yell through the door. She thinks she can scare me with Christian Grey? Yeah, right! He is in another country! What's he going to do ground me over the phone? Wow, I'm so scared!

She is quite for a moment, then I hear muffled voices. She must be talking to him. I place my Louis Vuitton tote ton my shoulder. I grab Lion King and my phone in one hand I open the door with the other.

"Grayson your father wants to talk to you!" Ana says harshly handing my the phone. I turn away from her and continued walking toward the stairs, she is yelling at me to come back. I have to fight the urge to put my hands over my ears.

I have made it down the stairs and to the front door, Sawyer tries to block the door. I kick him in the chin, nobody is stopping me from getting out of this hellhole.

He falls to the floor, those self defense class is with Claude were really coming in handy!

"She just kicked Sawyer! She is leaving Christian!" Ana gasps as she looking down from the top of the stair case.

I sling the door open and slam it on my way out. I only have a few minutes before Sawyer is back to his senses. I run to the neighbors, only stopping to stuff my pumps in my tote, and throw my blackberry into the pool, so they won't trace me. I found the chip in my Blackberry when I tried to runaway when I was 14. Christian really needs to get a grip on his stalker tendencies.

I finally make it to a road that Sawyer won't think to go down. I stop running, and pull out my iPhone CeCe and GiGi gave me to use, when Christian and Ana take my phone away.

I quickly scroll through the contacts, trying to find my grandfather's name in the screen.

"CeCe? It's Grayson! I need you to pick me up I'm on Rose Street." I mutter, trying to catch my breath

"Grayson! Are you okay? I'll be there in ten minutes! Stay there!" He's frantic. I can hear GiGi asking him what's going on.

I hang up the phone, and wait on the curb till I see headlights.

After ten minutes, he pulls up. I walk to the passenger side of his dark blue Audi R8. He must if drove a 100 to get here. I slide in the vehicle, I turn and smile at him. He truly is my favorite person in the world, besides GiGi. They always have my back, they always take up for me. I notice he has his pjs on a housecoat, I feel bad for waking him up.

"What happened? Your father has been calling me non stop!" He asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Ana happened." I mutter while buckling my seatbelt. It wasn't a lie. Part of me hated Ana, because she always tried to take the place of my mom.

"What did she do?" He asked me as the car began to move down the road.

"She thinks she is my mother." I say tucking a stray piece of copper hair behind my ear.

CeCe is about to say something when his phone rings.

"She is with me. Calm down. You can talk to her as soon as you calm down." His tone is serious.

I know who he is talking to, Christian, my father. He looks at me before handing me the phone, he gives me a 'its going to okay smile'. I take a deep breath.

"Hello?" I ask as if I don't know who isn't on the other end. I brace myself for the fight we are about to have.

"I heard you ran away?" He asks smartly. I can see him now sitting at a desk running his free hand through his hair.

He wants to be smart, huh? Well two can play at this game! "Yes to the circus." I say sarcastically. CeCe tries to control his laughter.

"Grayson I have had it with you! Do you know how worried your mother was?" He asks me trying to get under my skin, trying to make me feel bad. To bad for him it has the opposite effect on me.

"My mother is dead." I snap. Ana is not my mother, she will never be no matter how mad he gets at me.

"Don't start with me!" He yells at me. Oh no, I have pissed him off now!

"Then don't start with me!" I yell back into the phone. He could be freaking frustrating at times.

"Grayson! You're a child, my child I can start with you whenever I want."

"Don't remind me." I hiss at him.

"I'll deal with you when I get back tomorrow! Get your grandfather to drop you off at the house."

"No." I say flatly I'm not going back, he can't make me.

"No?" He chuckles

"Did I stutter?"

"You're going to wish you would have when I see you tomorrow." He hisses at me,I can feel the hatred in his words through the phone. Oops, pissed him off even more!

"I'm staying with GiGi and CeCe. You can drop by when you pull the stick out of your ass! OK bye!" I say hurriedly before hanging up on him so I don't have to hear his reply.

CeCe began to chuckle after I hang up the phone. I looked at him, "What?"

"You're not scared of anything Little Grey!" He says after he takes a break from laughing.

"Why would I be? I got you to protect me if he gets to mad!" I say smiling up at him, when he says my nickname

"It's a hard job, but someone has to do it!" He says making me bust out laughing. I missed him. I don't know what I'd do without him!

After our laugh, the rest of the ride we talk about my graduation and history. We both love history, I guess that's were I got my love of history from.

We drive up to the house, it's a welcome sight. I feel like I'm coming home.

I get out of the vehicle, all my stuff in tow. I smile at the sight of GiGi at the door. I run up to the door, she kisses me cheek. I have learned to tolerate a kiss on the cheek as long as she doesn't hug me.

"My baby, my sweet baby!" Her voice is soft as she gets a look at me. I must look a mess. My black banded Victoria Beckham dress clings to me like a second skin. My copper hair is probably frizzy due to the humid summer night, I'm sure sweating didn't help either. I'm pretty sure my makeup is running. I wouldn't be surprised if I have black streaks all over my face.

"GiGi I missed you!" I exclaim as we walk into to the house.

"I have missed you to my dear." She says as her face lights up when I smile at her. I take a look at her, she looks almost regal. Her blonde hair is cut in a bob, she has a dark blue silk robe on with her initials in grey embroidered on the right breast pocket of her robe. I try to remember this moment, I never want to lose this moment.

"Come, come I know something that will cheer you up!" She says as I follow her to the kitchen

She pulls a glass from the cupboard, and takes strawberry milk container out of the fridge. She smiles at me as she pours the pink liquid into the glass.

"You know me well!" I say before downing the strawberry milk.

"It's my job dear! Now go take a shower and get to bed! I'll wake you up in the morning!" I nod at her before grabbing my things, and head up to my room.

It hasn't changed which makes me smile. It still has the pink canopy bed, a huge mural of a medieval stone castle still grace the walls. I haven't spent the night here in forever, well it seems like forever.

After a hot and long shower I sink into bed, I hold Lion King tight to my chest and sleep overcomes me.

* * *

"Christian don't go in there! She is sleeping! Let her have another hour or so! I promise I'll call you when she is awake!" Grace pleaded with him, he was too angry right now. He needed to calm down for his sake and for Grayson's, before he did something he would regret. He didn't understand she was only a child, he was the adult not her.

She is answered by his angry glare, and footsteps.

"Christian Trevelyn-Grey!" She demanded him to come back but he didn't, he just kept walking.

I wake up to my grandmother's pleading voice in the hallway. That means only one thing, he's here. I sit up in my bed and brace myself for his latest tantrum over my actions. He knew I would fight back, I don't bend like everyone else. He can't control me, I won't be controlled.

He barges in my door. He looks like he just stepped off a plane, knowing him he probably has. His charcoal colored suit wrinkled, his white button up is only halfway tucked in. His dark purple tie is undone and hangs loosely around his neck, his copper hair is unruly. His eyes are molten grey, he's livid.

"Ever heard of knocking before you enter the room?" I ask him my voice dripping in sarcasm. I just loved to piss him off more and I don't know why. My therapist said because that's the only way I know how to get a reaction out of him. When I was kid, I used to make A's all the time he used to say he was proud of me. When Teddy came home with some macaroni art he'd go nuts over it. When I fight with him that's the only time he went nuts over me. So I make him mad, all the time.

He's staring at me his eyes are on fire. He must of talked to Ana before he came here. Great! I probably just dug my hole deeper.

We stare at each other molten grey to molten grey. He doesn't say anything he just stands there, he has never done this before.

"Well Christian what do you want? You came barging in here for something?" I ask him ticked that he think he can just barge in here.

"YOU. MAKE. MY LIFE. A LIVING. HELL! I ALMOST LOST A DEAL BECAUSE OF YOU! I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR ONE MINUTE BEFORE YOU GO FUCK THINGS UP!" He roars at me. I cover my ears, and start to hyperventilate. He knows I hate yelling. He knows.

I pull myself together, he wasn't going to kick me down without getting a kick back. "Well I'm glad I have made such a huge impact in your life! I was worried you didn't care about me, but now I see you do!" My tone is curt. My heart feels like is about to explode in my chest.

"You just have to test my patience ,don't you? You just love to see me mad!" His words are harsh. He twist the knife in my heart again.

"You get what you give Daddy dearest." I say sweetly

We are now face to face, grey eyes to grey eyes. I duck underneath him so I'm in the hallway Lion King still in my arms, I start to walk down the hallway I had to find GiGi and CeCe. I can't stand to look at his face anymore.

"Grayson come back here!" His voices booms around me as he starts to walk after me causing me to pick up my pace. I have to fight the urge to cover my ears.

"Leave me alone Christian!" I cry before breaking off into a sprint I just had to get the the stairs. I can hear his footsteps getting heavier he is running too.

We are both running down the stairs, he quickly catches up with me grabbing the back of my shirt. He pulls me toward him making me tumble down the last few steps. I whimper when I hit the marble floor. He grabs my arm trying to pull me up and for a moment I'm six years old again being thrown the the ground by Riley.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I slap him in the face as hard as I can. I step back from him, my palm is on fire.

He grabs his cheek as GiGi and CeCe come running out of the kitchen along with Uncle Ellie, Aunt MiMi, Ana, Aunt Kate and Ethan.

"Grayson, Christian?" My grandmother asks knowing what has happened, knowing we just had a blow out.

I'm standing there frozen. My tears slide of my face and hit the marble floor. I brace myself, I can't believe I just slapped him.

"What have you done?" Ana comes up and grabs Christian's face looking at the red mark I just left.

"I told him not to touch me! I told him!" I mumble trying to explain why I'd slapped him. I wasn't lying I told him not to touch me! He knows I don't like being touched! He doesn't like being touched!

Christian moves away from her, and walks past me eyeing me his eyes are a dark grey. He walks to the door with Ana on his heels, I don't move till I hear the door slam shut.

"Grayson are you okay? What did he do to you?" My Aunt MiMi asks me concerned and interested in why I jack slapped my dad.

"H-e-e, he told me I made his life a living hell." I say before fleeing up the stairs to my room.

I plop into my bed crying on my pillow, my grandmother kicks softly on the door. "Grayson, honey are you okay?"

She seems concerned, she should be her granddaughter did just slap the hell out of her son. I can't move, I can't speak I just lay there consumed by tears and soon I am overcome by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me! I would have uploaded this sooner but I was side tracked by watching Gone With The Wind! I just love that movie! Scarlett is my idol! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I put the lyrics down because this song influenced the first part of this Chapter! Enjoy :D

*P.S.: I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I missed! Please forgive me? Please? Okay I'm going to stop begging!

* * *

Sunny days seems to hurt the most

I wear the pain like a heavy coat

I feel you everywhere I go

I see your smile, I see your face

I hear you laughing in the rain

It ain't fair you died to young

Like a story that had just begun

But death tore the pages all away

God knows how I miss you

All the hell I've been through just knowing no one could take your place

Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

-Who you'd be today (Kenny Chesney)

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, now Christmas has slowly crept up on me. I hadn't talked to my father in months, I ignore him when he comes over to GiGi and CeCe's. Today is Christmas Day and I have persuaded my grandparents to let me drive to my mother's grave instead of being at the house with the family for their Christmas get together. Now I'm on I-5 heading to my mother's gravesite.

I park my grandfather's Audi R8, I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. I slide out, once I'm on my feet I smooth out my black leggings, and my red Betsey Johnson cape jacket.I grab the two blankets and a picnic basket that my grandmother had prepared for me from the back seat. I shut the car door with my hip. I put the blanket under my arm and slide my other arm through the picnic basket handles, so it rests on the back of my arm. I lock the car the place the car keys in my jacket pockets. I begin to walk toward my mother's grave in the back of the cemetery, careful not to let my Alexander McQueen booties sink in the grass.

I lay the blanket down in front of her headstone and sit down placing the picnic basket beside me and drape the other blanket around my shoulders.

"Hey mommy! Merry Christmas!" I exclaim knowing I won't get an answer back. Days like these I wish heaven wasn't so far away.

"I have so much to tell you mommy! I'm sorry I haven't been by in awhile. Well for starters, I'm living with GiGi and CeCe now! I know, I know what you would say! What about your dad? Well let's just say that living with Christian Grey is nearly impossible when you're not only the spitting image of Christian Grey, but you act just like him. I just couldn't take it anymore."

I'm answered by silence, which suits me fine. I just like knowing I'm close to her, and I know this is the closest I'll ever be.

"Well I know you want to know why I live with them now. I have fight with Christian, I'm sorry dad, everyday. He always tells me I need to let him in. It's hard to let someone in, when you haven't let your self out." I pause before telling her a story

"I really tried hard to love them mommy! I really did! Because I know you would want me too! It's hard though, when you get blamed for stuff you don't do! Like this one time, Teddy was playing soccer in the house I told him, Teddy you should stop you're going to get in trouble or you're going to break something. What does this kid do? He breaks a 100,000 dollar vase! Then get this mom, it's the best part! I told Teddy that I would help clean it up and I wouldn't tell Ana or Chris- Dad that he broke it! So when they come home what does he do? He told them I was dancing in the house and knocked it over, and I told him I was going to blame it on him! They believed him, they didn't ask me my side! They didn't even believe me when I told them the real story! Get this mommy they told me I was making up a lie to cover myself, because Teddy has no reason to lie! Of course I let my temper get the best of me,and I got grounded, yelled at, and called a liar!" My face gets hot ,I'm livid after telling my mother the story.

I don't say anything for a while, because I have to get over my outburst of anger.

I finally breakdown, "You know mommy, I just want him to love me. I pass daddy and daughters on the streets in Seattle and I see the way they look at their daughters their eyes hold nothing but love. He looks at Phoebe that way. You know what's funny? I'm a carbon copy of him, you never could say I wasn't his but I'm the child he only sees as mistake. You know, the last time we spoke he told me I made his life a living hell. I didn't mean too make his life so I make your life a living hell? Do you regret me as much as he does?" I question the silence wanting an answer I'll never get. Wanting reassurance I'l never get, wanting love I'll never get.

"That's stupid of course you don't regret me! You told me you loved me everyday! I'm sorry mommy! I don't know what got into me. You know mom you just had to sleep with most f'd up man in Seattle didn't you? I don't know why he hates me mom. Sometimes it's because I'm a reminder of what he once was. Maybe it's because I'm a mini Christian Grey? I was ease dropping on a conversation once. I know, I know what you'd say. Grayson Kennedy! You know better then that! Anyways, mommy just listen so apparently dad was real f'd up as a teenager. When he was fifteen he was seduced into becoming an older woman's submissive! I didn't know if you knew that? If you didn't know, can you believe that? Maybe that's how he got so controlling? He put a tracker in my phone mommy. Who does that? I'll tell you Christian Control Freak Grey! Well guess what he can't control me! I couldn't see you two getting along, you had to much fire in you. I like to think I have that fire in me. "

I talk to my mommy for hours and hours. It really sinks in that she's gone when I see her name etched in stone. I decide I need to leave, even though I didn't want to leave. I get up from where I'm sitting and I fold the blankets and grab the picnic basket.

I stand in front of her grave for awhile before saying goodbye. "I have to go now mommy. I'll be back I promise!Pinky Promise! I'll come by before graduation, can you believe I'm graduating? Me neither! Seems like yesterday I was hiding behind your legs on the first day of Kindergarten. You always could talk me out of my fears, you told me I would love it and I did. You were always right! I love you mommy to the moon and back!" I bend down and kiss her gravestone, and lay a Tiger Lily on the top of her gravestone.

As I walk away it starts to snow, I know she has been listening. I mutter "Merry Christmas." before a smile dons my lips.

The drive back to Seattle wasn't a long one,before I know it the sun has faded away bringing out the stars to play. I listen to Christmas carols the whole way home, like mommy and I used to when I was little. The memory brings a smile to my face. Today had been one of the best Christmases that I have had in a long time.

I pull into my grandparents driveway, the lights on the house twinkle brightly. I get out the car and stretch my arms into the air. I hadn't noticed that he was behind me or I would have bolted to the door.

"Grayson." I freeze as I hear a familiar voice behind me. I don't want to fight ,not now. This day was shaping up to be amazing, I didn't want to ruin it.

I turn around slowly, and I'm face to face with my father. My breathing gets heavy, the last time we were this close it didn't end very well.

I try to move my mouth, and words don't come out. Maybe it's because I don't have anything left to say to him?

"Merry Christmas." He shoves a medium blue Tiffany & Co box in my hands, with a envelope attached to it.

"I don't want it." I hold out the box for him to take it back. He can't buy me back, it doesn't work that way.

He doesn't say anything to me, he just walks away from me.

I stand there flabbergasted for a few minutes, until I get myself together. I walk to the front door, I pass Aunt Mimi and Uncle Ellie who tell me Merry Christmas. I make my way into the house. My mind racing over the event that has just happened.

I begin to open presents with my grandparents. I rip through the shiny silver paper, I open the top of the box. I look inside to see a map of Paris, a French Language for dummies book and Chanel sunglasses.

"Am I-" I get cut off by my grandmother

"Going to Paris?" She smiles brightly at me. I look at her then to CeCe, who grins at me.

"I'M GOING TO PARIS!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I jump up and down.

The two of them start laughing at my silly antics.

"This is the best Christmas EVER!" I exclaim before kissing both of them on the cheeks, the Tiffany Box fades from my mind. After we eat dinner, we say our goodnights and I wander up to my room.

I jump on my bed the box still in my hands, I rip open the envelope, inside is a folded up sheet of stationary paper with my father's initials in silver on it.

I unfold the paper and start to read what is wrote on there.

_'Grayson, _

_I gave this to your mother on her first Christmas with me, now I see it's only fitting to give it you.'_

My face scrunches up after I read the note, I didn't think they had that relationship.

I look down at the blue box tied with a cream ribbon on my bed, wondering what in heck it is. I pick up the box, place it against me ear and shake it. Whatever is inside rattles, driving my curiosity mad. I carefully untie the creme ribbon, I open the box slowly, very slowly. I take out the tissue paper, I gasp at the vintage Tiffany Aria bracelet, that had diamond clusters set in-between huge pearls. It is simply stunning.

Before I know it I have my phone to my ear and it's ringing. I don't know what has come over me, maybe it's all the Christmas carols I was listening to? Maybe I was in the Christmas spirit? Maybe it was a Christmas miracle?

He answer the phone his voice is sharp, "Grey." I hope he isn't mad that I called him. Oh well too late now.

"Thanks for the bracelet." I spit out as fast as I can. I fiddle nervously with the bracelet he gave me as I wait for his reply.

"Your Welcome." His tone is more relaxed, I hear footsteps. He must be walking somewhere.

"Was it really my mom's?" I ask, not knowing if I should of asked him or not.

"Yepp, sure was. I remember when I gave it to her." He starts to chuckle, for a moment I swear he is reliving a memory.

"Well it's breathtaking. Thank you again and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Grayson." He says before I hang up the phone.

I sink underneath with the bracelet still on my wrist, Lion King tight to my chest. That night my mother fills my dreams, I see her smile, I hear her laughing. Her green eyes twinkle at me as she tell me she loves me, the way her nose crinkles ,when she smells something she doesn't like. How her honey brown hair falls around her like a halo. I dream of my dad, my mother and me all together like one big happy family and for a moment, just a moment I am completely at peace until reality sinks back in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Thank you so much for the support! You just don't know how much your reviews mean to me! They make my day! I hope you guys enjoy reading this next chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for believing in my story! You guys are amazing! End of story! I don't own any of this but Grayson!

xoxo,

Batlover22

* * *

After my phone call to my Dad, he started coming around more and more. Due to GiGi's contestant nagging at both of us, we started to spend time for Christian and Grayson Grey it's not exactly the traditional way other people spend time together. It mostly consists of me laying around reading books on France and him usually leaving every ten minutes to take a phone call.

"You're going to Paris in June?" He asks me, as he walks back into the living room. I'm surprised he doesn't know about the trip. Was I supposed to tell him? I hope he isn't mad I haven't. oh well, too late now.

"That's what my day planner says." I peep my head up from my book on French Revolution. I have been researching for my upcoming trip, trying to find the best restaurants, cafes, bakeries, bistros as well as listing historic monuments I wanted to visit.

"Very funny, very funny indeed Grayson." He chuckles as he sits across from me in a a huge white armchair.

" Oh no, Christian Grey laughing? Are pigs flying?" I smile as I jump off the couch and run to the window, trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"I certainly hope not, that would ruin our plans tonight." He laughs at my antics. That last part of what he says surprises me, he hadn't told me of plans. I had never known Christian Grey to have spontaneous bone in his body.

"Our plans tonight?" I inquire raising a copper eyebrow. He starts to laugh again, what is with him being so giddy? I never known my father to have giddy bone in his body either. I guess there's a first for everything, even very, very odd firsts.

"Well since you're going to Paris, you might want to brush up on your french. And what better way then going to the newest french restaurant, Le Jardin Des Cygnes." He says before I plop on the couch.

"Why do I feel like your doing this so you can make fun of my french?" I question his motives.

"Me? I would never." He acts as if he is hurt.

"Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night." I laugh.

He starts to say something, but his phone starts to ring. He steps out of the room, and I go back to my book. After five minutes he comes back in.

"I have to go to the office. I'll send Taylor to collect you at 7." His tone is curt. Oh no, somebody pissed him off. Poof! There goes his good mood! I better not say something about, sending Taylor to collect me, no matter how bad I want to. I just have to bite my tongue.

"Alrighty, see you then" I glance quickly at him before going back to my book.

"And Grayson?" He asks raising a copper eyebrow at me.

"Yes?" I ask not taking an eye off my book.

"Try to dress age appropriate. I would rather you not be plastered all over tabloid covers." He leaves me before I have time to say anything back.

I seriously think he is bipolar, one minute he can be the nicest guy the next he can be the rudest, most curt man you have ever meet. He really needs to invest in some happy pills.

Before I know it it's time for me to get ready. I choose a vintage black tee length Chanel dress, the bodice of the dress is sheer, revealing the interior construction of the dress. The bodice is boned,black ruffles are placed vertically reaching all the way down the dress. I decide to go for a dark smokey eye and a bold red lip. I curl my hair in a 1940's Rita Hayworth look, tucking the left side of my copper hair behind my ear. I'm obsessed with the 1930's and 1940's, my favorite movie star is Vivien Leigh. I walk to my closet. I decide on my black Manolo Blahnik satin pumps with crystal-beaded vine appliqué angled across the outer side. I put on my pumps then walk to my jewelry armoire, I open up the top of it and I pick out black onyx, and diamond teardrop earrings. I slide my mom's bracelet on my right wrist, I take a final look at myself in the mirror. I look like a 1940's screen siren, I smirk satisfaction. Before I walk to my bedroom door I grab my back and white Alexander McQueen Clutch.

I smile at Taylor as he opens the door for me, "Thank you Taylor."

He nods at before he closes the door. I hadn't realized I missed him as much as I have.

"Long time no see Taylor." I say as to him as he starts up the Audi SUV. My father and his damn Audi SUV's, it's like he has a fleet of them.

"It has been far too long." He says to me before we pull out on the main road. I always did like Taylor, I liked his daughter as well. I wonder what she has up too. I haven't seen her since I was 10 maybe 12?

"Did you miss me?" I ask trying to hold back a smile.

"The house has been quiet without you." He chuckles as we pass street lights flooded the in the windows, I can see him eyeing me from the review mirror. It's good to hear him laugh.

"I'll just take that as a yes." I laugh at him before looking out the window, Seattle,it was stunning at night.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Taylor pulls up on the side of the street, gets out of the car and opens the door for me. I step out of the car onto the sidewalk, I'm hounded by paparazzi, but thankful Taylor pushes them aside so I'm able to make it inside the restaurant without getting into trouble.

"Thank you Taylor, you truly are my knight in shinning armor." I grin up at him before he walks out of the restaurant. He smiles back at me before taking his leave.

I walk up to the hostess who once, I drop my name, compliments me on everything as we make our way to the table. Once we have made our way to the table I see my father sitting at the table sipping a glass of wine. The hostess sits me and acts like an idiot in front of my father, as most women do. It's something you get used too, eventually.

We sit there for awhile in silence of course. I start wonder why someone hasn't brought us menus, then I see my stepmother walking up to us. She has on a short red banded dress, and he was worried about me dressing age appropriate. Grayson! I inwardly scold myself, I need to be nicer to Ana! Even if I don't want to be, I need to be for my father's sake. You catch my flies with honey then with vinegar. Right? Anyways, I'm pretty sure my dad probably bought that dress for her considering he is grinning like an idiot. I hope this isn't something nasty. They don't know it but one day I accidentally stumbled into their little sex dungeon, I shudder when I think about that day.

_I'm dancing down the hallway my earbuds are in my ears I'm listening to Katy Perry, acting like a fool. Nobody is home because they have all gone on vacation, of course without me because I'm grounded. You know, for sneaking out of the house with my boyfriend, who my father despises. He did kind of get me drunk off my ass. Of course, my overbearing father has a tracker implanted in my phone and he found me at house party. Resulting in him and Taylor dragging me out kicking and screaming. So now I'm at the house missing out on the family vacation in Hawaii._

_After I get through dancing I got to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. When I'm walking back to my room, when a door catches my eye, a door that is always locked. I know my dad has camera's everywhere in the house, because he is freakaziod. I carefully dodge the camera and as luck would have it someone forget to lock the door. Haha! Wonder what secrets are they hiding in here! I open the door and creep into the room, it's really, really dark. I start to fumble around for a light switch. Ah! There it is! I flip on the lights and the room lights up._

_"Great Balls Of Fire!" I gasp as I see the blood red walls, the huge bed in the middle of the room with chains dripping off of it and all the sexual toys. Holy fudge! I have heard about this, people who are mascohists! Geez that means, that means my father is a mascohist! I can't see Ana as one, hell no! My dad really is a freakaziod!_

_"I need to get out of here! This, this is sick!" I tell myself before I carefully exit the room, I don't want to be caught on camera. I run to my room and I fall on my bed. My mind is racing, what in the hell was I born into. I have to know more about my dad, what made him this way, what drove him to this? A thought lingers in my mind, was my mom one of his sexual conquests? Did I come from this? I quickly push my those thoughts out of my mind. I can't think like that, I quickly sink into my bed sleeping off the things I had just seen, the things I had just thought._

Ana sits down beside my father, he kisses her on the cheek and whispers something in her ear making her blush. Great balls of fire! They are doing something nasty! It's kind of funny that they don't know I know. I can use this information to my advantage one day. I roll my eyes at them, of course my father notices.

"Grayson, roll your eyes at my again and I'll take you over my knee right here in this restaurant." He grits his teeth. Great Grayson, you just pissed him off! You know he hates when you roll your eyes.

"Sorry dad, it's a reflex." I smile at him innocently. I start to wonder if my mom rolled her eyes at him, then I quickly push it out of my mind.

He doesn't say anything to me he just looks at the waiter, who notices. He quickly brings us menus, then retreats from us. He must be scared of my dad.

I ponder over the menu for awhile before deciding on wine-poached salmon with black truffles. My father orders Coq Au Vin for Ana and himself, since she can not read the menu. I know he likes having this control over her, he used to do that for me it came in handy when I didn't talk. After I started talking and I wasn't afraid of him I got into a fight with him about it, ever since then he hasn't done it.

During dinner the three of us begin to talk.

"Grayson I hear you're going to Paris in June? You must be excited?" She asked me before biting into her Coq Au Vin.

I smile at her, "Yes I'm ecstatic, it will be a very cultural experience for me." I picture myself on the streets of Paris with a huge black sunhat on , holding Chanel bags and eating a baguette.

She smiles back at me, "Yes, yes it will. Your father and I went there on out honeymoon, you must go to and Versailles! You will just adore Versailles!" Her eyes glaze over. She must be remembering her time there.

"I plan on experiencing all Paris has to offer, thank you for the tip. I appreciate it." I really did appreciate her thinking of telling me where I should go. My father notices my tone, he smiles at me.

The rest of the dinner is surprisingly, really nice. There are no outbursts, there are no anger, hurtful words.

Taylor is waiting for me outside, I thank him when he opens the door for me. I climb into the car feeling refreshed.

"Taylor do you mind stopping by a movie rental place?" I ask him praying he would say yes, or praying I could persuade him into stopping.

"Miss Grey I'm not sure if your father would like us detouring from the route." Taylor's voice is firm. Crap.

"Come on Taylor! What he doesn't know want hurt him! I want tell if you don't? Pretty please?" I poke my lip out even though he can't see in the darkness.

"Fine, but in and out in ten minutes." He finally breakdown. Heck Yes!

"Thank you Taylor!" I exclaim

Taylor drops my off in front of Movie Gallery, I walk in. I make my way through the store feeling way over dressed. I quickly make my way back into the depths of the store.

I reach for _Gone With The Wind_, my favorite movie of all time when I another hand hits my hand.

"You had it first, take it dear." An older blonde woman says to me. I turn to her and get a good look at her, she is gorgeous . Her blond bob is impeccably quaffed, her makeup is flawless. She looks radiant in a simple outfit of jeans and a cream sweater.

"Thank you so much! This is my favorite move of all time! I just love me some Rhett Butler!" I smile at her, grateful she let me have the movie.

"I'm more of an Ashley girl, myself" She laughs, making me laugh.

"I really appreciate you letting me have it." I tell her hoping she tells me her name.

"Elena." She extends her hand out to me to shake, I see her perfectly manicured nails.

"Grayson." I shake her hand

"You remind me an awful, I mean an awful lot of an old friend of mine." Her eyes light up, she must be remembering that person. I wonder who it was, so of course I have know.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do I remind you of?" I ask her wondering who this person could be, the only person is.

She smiles at me, I see a hint of sadness in her green eyes. "You don't know him." Him? Hmm….

"Try me." I say with a grin plastered on my face.

She starts to laugh at me, "If you insist my dear, his name is Christian Grey." I'm stunned what connection does this woman have to my father? I'm very, very curious.

"Well I can see why I remind you of him, he is my father." I tell her my grey eyes searching for a reaction in her green eyes.

"I never knew Christian had a child as old as you." She seems like she is shocked, or she is putting on a good show for me.

"Well here I am, in the flesh!" I giggle

"Well Elena, I have go before I give my bodyguard a heart attack it was nice meeting you." I smile at her.

"It's Elena Lincoln, it was nice meeting you as well Grayson Grey." She smiles at me before I turn around to leave.

I walkout to see the Audi waiting on me. I climb in, and Taylor drives off into the night. The whole ride home all I can think of is Elena Lincoln and her connection to my father. Why did she look so hurt when she talked about him? How does she know him? He has to more then just an old friend. He just has to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello darlings! How's everyones weekend going? I hope it's going great! Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews,and the subscriptions! I'm so glad you enjoy my story! I hope you guys enjoy this next installment!

P.S.: Is anyone as excited as I am for the Dark Knight Rises? It comes out on my birthday! Can you say BEST birthday gift ever? Oh and if you guys are looking for a good movie I saw Ted and Madea Witness Protection this weekend, and Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D Concert they were all very good! You will laugh so hard at Ted and Madea! I am planning on seeing The Amazing Spider Man Movie this week, my brother saw it and said it was very, very good! I really want to see it! I just think Andrew Garfield! I'll stop rambling now! Sorry guys!

XOXO,

Batlover22

* * *

Elena Lincoln had been on my mind, since the day I meet her last week. Even though, I should be thinking about graduation, since it's three days away. Even when I went to see my mom, she invaded my thoughts. I had to know more about her, so did what any rational person would do. I googled her! I found out she was married to some hotshot in the timber business, they divorced. She was hairdresser? She has a nice salon, hmm. I knew if I wanted to obtain the information I wanted, I would have to do something very,very,very drastic. I would have to break into my father's filing cabinet in his home office.

So I plan my cat burglar scheme, I call it Operation: Get in, get files, then get the hell out of dodge. Kind of catchy? Isn't it? I have spent two days going over this plan in my head, I would sneak out of GiGi and CeCe's at 12, get to my father's house around 12:15 to 12:30. Sneak into the house, get the files then get out as fast as possible.

The night had finally arrived for my plan to go into action, I was ready. Well, as ready as I'll ever be. I took a look at myself in my body length mirror. I look like Julie Newmar, in my skin tight black jumpsuit. I really should have invested in some cat ears. I decide against wearing heels, instead I slip on my converses. That way I can make a fast getaway and I don't have worry about the sound heels make on the marble floor.

I arrange pillows under the covers of my bed to look like I'm sleeping incase my grandmother peeks in, in the middle of the night.I sneak out my window, thankfully my room has a balcony. Before I went to bed I put a ladder up to the balcony making it easier to come and go as I please. I climb down the ladder pausing spurraticly, to make sure I can't hear anything around me. I carefully jump off the ladder, and hide it in safely in the bushes so it won't be discovered.

I fish the keys to my grandfather's Audi R8 out of my pocket, fast getaway cars are a must. The Audi could get me out of there pretty darn fast, if worst came to worst. I creep over to the dark blue Audi, since I had been living here it was basically my vehicle. My grandfather lets me drive it to school everyday. I slide into it carefully, I start it up and disappear into the night.

I arrive at my father's house in record breaking time, due to my lead foot. I was so hyped, maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through my veins? I turn the headlights off, as I drive up the drive way. I park behind bushes, that way the car wouldn't be seen. I creep around to the back of the house, looking over my shoulder constantly. I finally reach the sliding glass doors. I lean down to the flower pot beside the door, after a few second I find the key hidden deep inside the pot. It was exactly were I left it, when I used to sneak in and out. I carefully unlock the door. I slowly slide the door open, if I slide it open to fast it might alert someone. Ah I'm in! I slowly walk toward my father's office, looking over my shoulder the whole way, also before I round corners. Can't be too careful, every little thing helps! Well I hope it does!

I finally make it to my father's office. The door is open! Heck yes! I quickly go in the office, I close the door. I turn on my small flashlight. I walk over to his desk. I start to look in the drawers. I finally find the keys to his filing cabinet in the third drawer from the top. I find them in the third drawer down, hidden inside a box of cigars. Pops thought he was being smart, but I know him and he doesn't smoke. So what else could he be hiding in a box of cigars? I tip toe to the the filing cabinet, I slowly unlock the drawer, placing my flashlight in my mouth so my fingers can rake through the name tabs. Lee, Liam, Linburg….. Lincoln, Elena! There it is! Leave it the Christian Control Freak Grey to keep a file on everyone he has ever meet. I wonder if my mother is in here? Maybe I should look for her? I quickly dismiss those thoughts and quickly close the filing cabinet drawer and lock it. Saving those thoughts for another day.

"I'll be right there to ravish you. I have to get something from my office real quick."

Great Balls Of Fire! What in the hell, who says ravish anymore? That's so gross! Why do I have such a sex craved freakaziod for a father? It could be worse. I could have been Riley's.I shudder at the memory of him slinging me down the the hardwood floors. I shove the cigar box back into his desk drawer. I barely make it to the closet, when the door opens up. I hide in his coat closet, with the door cracked. Praying to God he doesn't see the cracked closet door, he doesn't realize he left his office door open and when he came back it was closed. I have to put my hand over my mouth so he can't hear my heavy breathing.

I watch him fiddle around his desk, he grabs his Blackberry, and begins to make a phone call.

"Is it done?" He asks, making me wonder, what does he wants done?

"Good. Deliver it to my parents house tomorrow evening." Tomorrow evening? That's the day of my graduation party, I wonder what it is? My mind is going wild, going over scenarios in my head.

He hangs up the phone and walks out mumbling, "I swear I shut this door." Crap. I hope he doesn't realize he did! I wait for a few more minutes to make sure the ghost is clear. I sneak out of the closet. I tip toe to the door, and peep my head one in sight! I might actually pull this off! If I do pull this off, I should change my name to Grayson James Bond Grey. I tip toe down the hallways constantly stopping, and looking over my shoulder. I make it to the sliding door. Slowly open it and carefully saunter outside, I look the door back place the key back into the flower pot. I start to sprint to the bushes were the Audi is parked, I unlock the door and hop in. I slowly turn put the key in the ignition, I turn the key and the R8 comes to life. I creep down the driveway, not turning on my lights till I know I'm far enough away.

I finally make it back to my grandparents house, I park the R8 in the usual spot. I carefully slide out of the vehicle, I gently shut the door. I walk around the back of the house, pull the ladder out of the bushes. I place it up between the balcony rails, I hoist myself up the ladder very,very slowly. I sneak back into to my room.

I open my closet door, I hide Elena's file in my Brian Atwood shoe box. No one would think to look there! It's perfect!

I peel the jumpsuit off my body, I jump into the shower, I wash my hair, shave my legs. You know the whole nine yards! Tomorrow is graduation day, after all! Boy am I going to be dead from my little excursion tonight! The things a girl has to do!

I blow dry my copper hair, I put on a T shirt and sleeping shorts. I slip into the comfort of my cold silk sheets. As soon as my head hits the pillow my lids get heavy, and I'm out.

"GRAYSON! Wake up! It's your graduation day!" GiGi bursts through the door, I look up at her then plum it back on the bed.

"Five more minutes." I mumble as I pull the covers up over my head. I just want to stay in my cozy bed, it's so warm and soft! It doesn't want me to leave, it wants me to stay here.

"No my love, you must get up!" She pulls the cover off of me. Ugh. I sit up and start to stretch my arms.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up." I yawn, then smile at her weakly. She looks so beautiful in her silk dark blue robe, she looks like an angel.

"When you're awake, come down for breakfast! I had you're favorite made." She smiles at me before leaving.

After I make sure she is gone, I jump off my bed and run to my closet. I grab my Brian Atwood shoe box, I open it up. Elena's file is still there, I had to make sure last night wasn't a

dream, and it wasn't. I grab the files and sit in my bed indian style. I take a deep breathe then I begin to comb through them.

_Elena Lincoln _

_Marital Status: Divorced _

_Dom or Sub : Dom_

_Known as : Ex Dom_

_Age: 50_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight : 130_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Green _

_Job Status: Self employed, Hairdresser _

What in the hell does Ex Dom mean? What in the heel does Dom or Sub mean? I quickly goggle the words, I find out Dom is short for dominant. Which means controlling, and Sub is short for submissive which means obeying. I read further into it, it's sexual! Great Balls of Fire! This woman was my fathers Ex Dom! She was the one I heard about! The woman, who seduced him when he was 15, she had to be!

I shove the rest of the files back in the manilla folder, I didn't have time to look at the rest of the file. I had to get downstairs before GiGi came up here. I'll just have to think about this tomorrow. I cram the folder in the shoe box, and hide it inside the closet before leaving my room.

After a filling breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs, I go back up to my room to get ready for graduation.

I grab my ISSA dark blue silk faux rap dress out of my closet. It has quarter length sleeves, and a deep V neck. I go for a soft brown eye makeup, with a peachy lip. I curl my copper hair in soft curls, letting it flow freely down my back. I pick out my pearl earrings,and a matching pearl ring set in diamonds. I slide my mother's Tiffany bracelet on my wrist, every time I wear it I feel she is with me. I choose simple pair of black round toe Brian Atwood pumps. I step back, I look at myself in the full body mirror. I look like a copper haired Kate Middleton, I smile at myself.

A knock at the door, interrupts my thoughts. "Come in." I turn back to the mirror, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in my dress.

"You look so beautiful and grown up. I can't believe my doll baby is graduating. " CeCe says as I turn to look at him, a lone tear falls from his right eye.

"Don't cry CeCe, I'm always going to be your doll baby. I pinky promise." I smile at him, as I hold up my pinky he takes it with his pinky.

He laughs through his tears, " I'm so proud of you little Grey, graduating Number One in your class. You don't know how proud, GiGi and I are of you. I know your dad is."

I wish dad would say that to me.

"That's what GiGi keeps telling me. Thank you CeCe, you don't know how much that means to hear you say that. I wish dad would tell me that himself." I sigh as I fall back on the edge of my bed. I don't know why I feel the way I do, it's not like a have given him tons of reasons, for him to tell me he his. It's not like I can express my emotions to him either. Maybe it's my fault? Maybe I pushed him so far away, I will never get him back. I just can't be hurt like Riley hurt me, my last dad told me he would always love me, always protect me. That was a lie.

He sits beside me, "Give him time, he will. He is just not good with this kind of stuff. That's why you two are so alike, he can't express emotions, and neither can you. I know he is, even if he doesn't show it. I just want you to know, I will be proud of you whatever you do. I will love you, no matter what happens." He pats my hand, man he is so deep. No wonder GiGi feel in love with him. I always imagined they had a great love story.

"I love you too CeCe." I look at him grey eyes to blue eyes. I love him more then I have loved any man. He has never disappointed me, never.

"Well I just came to check on you and wish you good luck on your speech." He gets off the bed, he smiles at me before walking to the door.

I grin at him, "Thanks, I'm going to need it." He laughs as walks out the door.

I walk down the stair case into the foyer. I have my cap and gown in hand, my black Gucci tote on my shoulder.

"You look stunning baby girl." GiGi makes a motion for me to twirl around, which I do. The dark blue fabric flies around me as I twirl, making me giddy.

"You look marvelous GiGi." I say after my twirl. She had on a tawny Ralph Lauren dress, that has a brown belt around the waist.

"What about me?" CeCe chimes in, causing me to laugh.

"You look quite dapper CeCe, if I do say so myself." He begins to laugh at my seriousness.

"Why thank you, Little Grey." He smiles at me.

"My darling baby girl is graduating. I can't believe this." GiGi's eyes start to water, I have to fight back tears.

"It's hard for me to believe GiGi." I smile at her, hoping she would smile back. I hate to see people I love cry.

She smiles back at me, "Go my darling, you're going to be late."

"Yes, and we don't want our precious angel speeding!" CeCe laughs softly

"No we don't." GiGi smiles wiping a tear away.

I kiss CeCe and GiGi on the cheek, before leaving.

My principle walk up to the mic, "May I introduce the Class of 2012 valedictorian. Who has taught me that anything can happen if you dedicate yourself, and work as hard as you can. Everyone please welcome , Grayson Grey." I smile like an idiot at her as I walk up to the stage, trying not to trip over my gown.

_I finally make my way to the mic, I begin to speak over the thundering claps, "Thank you so much so much for that heart warming introduction Mrs Daniel." I turn around and smile at her, then quickly turn back around._

_"Hello fellow classmates, family members, friends thank you for joining us on this very special day in our lives. As we begin to embark on a new journey in our lives. _

_I have lyrics from a song I would like to share with all of you today. The song is called, "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts._

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

_This song is a reminder for me that , no matter where I go, what obstacles I face someone loves me. Someone is cheering for me, just like someone is cheering for all of you. I want to thank our parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles for cheering for us as we while we have endured heartbreak, sorrows, when we have accomplished triumphs. They shaped us into who we are by showering love, patience, and compassion on us. Also for teaching us, teaching us morals, even if we don't always do the right thing. Teaching us that it's okay to make mistakes, God didn't make Earth in one day. The egyptians didn't build the pryamaids in one day. Sometimes we don't get things right the first time around, sometimes we have to keep pushing, keep fighting, keep enduring. They are our shoulder to cry on, our rock for support, when we have experienced pain, sorrow and rejection. Just like we have been the shoulder to cry on for our friends, and the rock for our friends, because they taught us well. I know I wouldn't have made it this far even it wasn't for my grandmother's constant nagging about homework, projects, and papers. I wouldn't be standing in front of you today if it wasn't for her and my grandfather. They are my biggest fans, they stand behind me no matter what , I owe it all to them and my father's constant threats. Trust me, Christian Grey doesn't joke around! I learned that the hard way!" The audience begins to roar with laughter. I pause, to scan the room for my father. I don't see him, Oh there he is! Ana's whispering into his ear. Uh Oh, he looks pissed at my little joke. Joy, I'm going to get it when I get home. _

_I continue on with my speech, "Our teachers deserve a round of applause as well, for putting up with us. Sometimes we aren't always angels. I know I'm not, I'm not always in the best mood. So thank you for not breaking my neck, I'm pretty sure Mr. Reid wanted to a few times. Especially, when I accidentally shot gum into his hair, well his toupee. Sorry Mr Reid! I hope you like the new toupee I bought you!" I look down at him, as he starts to laugh causing me to smile at him._

_I turn to look at my class. "Class of 2012, My wish for you is to keep on dreaming, keep on striving, keep on pushing, all you have to to do is believe. I hope that you get to seize every opportunity that comes your way. I hope you live your life to fullest. But most if all, I hope our tomorrow is as great as our today was. Thank you everyone." I smile at the crowd before a sea of people stand up, and clap for me as I walk back to my seat._

Now I'm sitting along side my friend Kathryn Griffin, waiting for my name to be called. I'm over flowing with excitement. Finally I hear my name, "Grayson Kennedy Grey" If you're wondering about Kennedy, it was my mom's maiden name. And no she wasn't from the infamous Kennedy clan, though it would be cool if she was! I proudly walk across the stage, with a huge smile plastered on my face. My whole adolescent life had been leading up to this moment, this one moment. I worked so hard to get here, I never thought I would get here, but here I am a few steps away from the next chapter of my life. I firmly shake my principals hand, as she places my diploma cover in my left hand. She whispers to me, "Well done Grey, well done." I grin at her before whispering back, "Thanks Mrs you for those kind words" I continue grinning as I walk of the stage, back to my seat.

I am back at my grandparents house for my graduation party, well my family graduation party. My graduation extravaganza is next Friday night. We are having a costume masquerade ball,which I am pumped for. I mean who wouldn't be? A night of being someone else, hiding behind a mask as you face the world. I still haven't picked out what I'm going to be I'm thinking Scarlett O'Hara? Because she is so fierce, strong- willed and cunning. She is my favorite fictional character.

I have finished telling Aunt MiMi and Uncle Ethan, Uncle Ellie, Aunt Kate and their children bye. Today was a pretty spiffy day, if I do say so myself. I make my way into the kitchen to grab a piece of cake, which is red velvet. I love red velvet cake, and cookie cake. I sit down at the bar by myself, when none other then Christian Grey himself corners me. Uh Oh, he is going to get me for my speech. I shove a piece of cake in my mouth, and gather my strength.

"Congratulations on being valedictorian, that's an amazing accomplishment. You must be very proud of yourself." He stops right in font of me. All I want to say is are you proud of me?

"I suppose I am." I pick at my cake. I want you to be proud of me, I worked this hard so maybe you would tell me you were proud of me.

"You should be. It looks good to Colleges, have you decided where you're going." He asks as I get up to throw my plate away.

"I'm still going over my options." I open the lid the garbage can up then throw the plate in.

"What are your options?" He arches a copper eyebrow. Oh no, here comes the Christian Grey inquisition.

"Well I want to major in Fashion Journalism, I can't decide between Parsons or Fashion Institute of Technology in New York." I look up grey eyes meeting grey eyes. I'm worried about what he will say to me. He will probably say that's not what I want you to major in, he always did pick over my choices.

"You have always loved fashion." He smirks at me, completely shocking me I hadn't expected that answer.

"Couldn't agree with you more on that." I smile at him, he was right I did always love fashion.

"I have something for you, for being valedictorian and earning your high school diploma." He begins to walk out the kitchen, and motions for me to follow him.

We walk out of the kitchen, through the living room to the foyer, then to the front door. He opens the front door holding it open for me.

"Thanks." I mumble as I walk outside, wandering what in the world we are outside for.

Suddenly I see a cherry red, 2012 Audi R8. I notice it has a huge black bow on the roof. I'm flabbergasted. Holy cannoli, is it for me?

"Do you like your new car?" He turns to me with a huge grin plastered on his face. It is for me!

"It's mine?" I ask stunned, I can't believe he bought me what I wanted.

"Yeah, you earned it." A stupid grin is still plastered on his face.

"Great Balls of Fire! Thank you! Thank you!" I go in and kiss his cheek, because I don't do hugs.

"Want to take it for a spin?" He asks me knowing the answer already.

"Did you even have to ask?" I yell running around the the drivers side.

The inside is beautiful, the leather interior is black with cherry red stitching. New car smell fills my nostrils, I never knew you could get high off of new car smell. I grin stupidly as my hands graze the steering wheel. "I think I'm going to live in this car." I say my eyes glazed over, I'm so excited.

"Start it up." He demands, which I'm happy to oblige. I turn the key in the ignition, the R8 purrs to life. We race off into the dusk.

We get back to my grandparents house an half an hour later, I didn't want to come back. Of course my father insisted we should, he didn't want GiGi and CeCe to think we were laying in a ditch somewhere. So here we are.

I climb out of the car, grinning stupidly not a care in world.

Ana and my half brother and sister are waiting in the foyer with GiGi and CeCe. I run inside thanking my father the whole way.

"I see you have gotten your graduation present from your father and Ana." GiGi smiles, I shake my head at her.

"Thank you Ana!" I run up and kiss Ana on the cheek, she blushes furiously. She must be stunned, I haven't kissed her on the cheek since I was a small child. I just can't help it,I'm just so dang giddy!

I even kiss my little brother who, wipes his face. "Gray! You're going to give me cuties!" I try not to laugh as his steel blue eyes widen in surprise. My little sister blushes nearly as bad as Ana, sometimes she can be pumpkin pie.

GiGi and CeCe excuse themselves to the kitchen and Ana and the kids tell my father they will be waiting in the car, they clearly are giving my father and I alone time.

"This is one of the best gifts I have ever received!" I exclaim, my favorite gift will always be Lion King. My mom gave him to me, when she told me about my baby sister. After she died I used to hold him close at night. I hid her picture under my pillow at night, when I couldn't sleep I used to talk to it. I have hid it away since those days, locked it up safe and sound. I look at her from time to time, I can see myself in her. We have the same smile. Other than the personality traits, I look just like Christian Grey. Sometimes I wished I looked more like her. I would give anything for her to be here today, but I know she was smiling down on me today. She would be proud of the person I became, I know she would be.

"I'm glad Grayson." He smiles warmly at me, making me smile back. I wish we could be like this all the time, I wish.

He starts to walk to the door, "You remind me of me in so many ways when I was your age. There is no denying you're my child, I think you are just like me. But from time to time, I see a great deal of your mother of you. Your drive, your fight, the twinkle in you eye when you accomplish something you really wanted. She would be so proud, fiercely proud of the person you have become. I know I am." He walks out the door before I have the chance to replay.

GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! Why does he always do that? Leave me standing here speechless, when he drops a bombshell? The puzzle that is Christian Grey! He told me he is proud of me, I wanted to hear those words for so long, and now that I have I feel like, like I'm on Cloud 9! I feel like I'm floating, like I'm weightless. Is this what complete and utter happiness feels like? All I know is that this, this feeling is addicting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and story subscriptions! You guys rock! I hope that you guys enjoy this Chapter I'm sorry it's very short! I don't own anyone but Grayson! Enjoy :D

* * *

I didn't know what possessed me to come here, maybe it was a mistake. But here I was standing in front of Elena Lincoln's front door. I took a deep breath before knocking on the ornate wooden front door. She must of kept the house after her divorce from Limber Lincoln, or maybe she was an insanely rich hairdresser?

I stand on front the steps for what seems like an eternity. Maybe I should consider knocking again? Maybe nobody is home? Maybe this is divine intervention telling me this was a bad idea?

Suddenly an angelic voice stuns me, "Grayson dear?" She has on a dark washed skinny jeans on and a reddish orange blazer with a white tank top underneath, she looked stunning compared to me in my dark grey Juicy Couture track suit. It seemed like a suitable choice when I woke up this morning to see it was raining.

"Excuse me Mrs Lincoln, I just dropped by to ask you some questions about my father. If that's okay?" I ask her, she smiles at me reveling her pearly whites. Jeez, this woman is knock down gorgeous!

"Yes dear, come in, come in! You will catch a cold in this weather!" She ushers me into her house. I follwded her down the foyer to the living room. Of course her house is just as ornate as her front door. The living room was done in gold and white. The furniture looked from the 19th century, the wood was looked dark, making the white aplostery brighter. A huge gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, catching flecks of light from the tall windows.

"Thank you Mrs Lincoln." I smiled at her as I followed her in the house, taking my dark grey hood off my head.

"Dear call me Elena, please." She motions for me to sit on the couch, she sits in a gold and white chair across from me.

I smooth out my track suit and sit down, I start to fiddle with my track suit sleeves. "Elena, I need to know about my father's relationship with you."

She looks taken back, her green eyes are riddled with shock. "Well Grayson I hadn't expected this from you." She laughs a little before crossing her legs.

"Will you tell me?" I ask her with a hopeful tone. I pray she will tell me.

"I will tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell your father." She seems concerned that I will go running to him. She must not know I'm not exactly a daddy's girl.

"My father and I have never been, well … close." It wasn't a lie,sure these last few weeks have been great. But I wouldn't go as far as saying we were close.

"Christian Grey isn't the easiest person to get along with." She offered me a I-understand-what-you're-saying smile.

"Tell me something I don't know." I start laughing

"What do you want to know?" She changes the subject back to what I came for.

"Everything you can leave out the X rated parts though." I did want to know everything about my father and her, just not the X rated parts. Can you blame me though?

"I met your father when he was 15 years old, he was doing some work for me around the yard. I watched him everyday, I just found him so…. appealing. One day I made my move and we started an affair. I found comfort in your father, I wasn't happy in my marriage and I needed to be satisfied, which your father did for me. We carried on the affair until he was 21, when my husband found out. I helped him start his business and he helped me start mine, we were close friends."

I cut her off, "Why hasn't he ever mentioned you? What happened between you two?" My curiosity was highly intrigued by Elena Lincoln.

"I was about to get to that part." She looked at me. Craploa! I always jump the gun.

"Sorry." I apologized, so she could get on with her story.

"As I was saying we were close friends until he met Ana, she changed everything. I told your father he cared more for her then he led on. It took him a while but he realized he loved her, after she broke his heart. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain, when he got back together with her I told her if she hurt him again she would pay. She of course detested our relationship she used to call me, Ahh! What was it? Mrs Robinson! It amused me at first, but once she told me I was child molester, I wasn't so amused on that one. Ana and I have never seen eye to eye, this put a strain in Christian and mine's relationship. He severed ties with me, I suspect he hates me now." Tears slid down her cheeks, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but Ana was right she was a child molester. She took advantage of a lost little boy who was beyond f'ed up.

"Thank you Elena for telling me this. Can I ask you something else?" Hoping she would say yes.

"Yes dear, anything." She gives me a reassuring smile, exactly what I wanted.

"Did you make my father the way he is now?" I ask bluntly, I had to know if she was responsible for the room.

She hesitates before telling me, "I certainly didn't help him."

"I mean his room the room with all the chains and whips, and the toys!" I blurt out. Why did I have to word vomit at a time like this?

She looks at me like I'm crazy, anger flares up in her green eyes, then dies down. "I guess you could say it was partly my fault. I introduced him to that lifestyle, but he choose to remain living that lifestyle after we stopped seeing each other."

She seemed ashamed of herself, I had to reassure her. I needed her if I wanted to know about my father and maybe even my mother. I couldn't help but try to comfort her, make her see I didn't judge her.

"I don't think less of you, just so you know. You turned to my father when you needed someone to confide in. I really like you Elena, I do. I think we could have a friendship, if you want one that is." I smile after offering her the option of friendship.

"I would like that." She placed her hand on my hand, it took all my strength not to pull my hand away.

"Elena?" I ask her, trying to get her to let go of my hand.

"Yes dear?" Her green eyes twinkle at me.

"Do you know about my mother? Was she a sub? Was she another notch on his bedpost?" Don't cry, Grayson!Don't cry! Grey's don't cry!

She hesitated, as if she was trying to think of something to tell me. "No, I didn't know her. More than likely she was a sub, I don't see Christian as the 'One Night Stand' type of guy." I knew she was lying, if she was telling the truth she wouldn't of been to hesitant.

I frown at her two can play at this game. "Thank you for seeing me Elena. I appreciate your honesty, it's very hard to come by these days."

I start to stand up, causing her to stand up she walks me back to the ornate wooden doors were we say goodbye. I thank her gain, because she really didn't have to tell me the truth. Well her version of the truth, I don't trust her yet. She could be playing me for her own purposes.

I run through the rain, my cherry Audi R8 in sight. I look in the review mirror as I'm backing out of her driveway, I drive back to my grandparents house. The rain soothes me, I begin to lose myself in my thoughts as I glide down I-5.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's kind of short! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I don't own anything! Enjoy (:

xoxo,

Batlover22

* * *

I danced around the room, as I got ready for my Costume Ball, I had promised my self tonight would be drama free. I just wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible.

I decided I was going to go as Scarlett O'Hara, one of my favorite fictional characters. She was everything, I was. As Ashley Wilkes once said, "Scarlett you have a passion for life I lack." My mother and I watched the movie all the time.

_"Grayson! Gone With The Wind is coming on in ten minutes!" She yells from the bottom of the stairs. I grab Lion King as I roll off my bed, tonight was our annual Gone With The Wind movie night, tradition in our household._

_I run down the stairs in my Hello Kitty pajamas, a huge smile plastered on my face when I see her emerald eyes. How I wished I had her emerald eyes, not grey ones. I run into her arms, she picks me up and spins me, my around copper hair flies around me. I start to giggle, she starts to laugh. She puts me down, I reach for her hand, she takes my hand in hers and we stroll of to the living room to consume overly buttered popcorn, and get swept a way in a time gone with the wind._

I smile as I look in the mirror, my costume was truly spectacular. I had picked out Scarlett's infamous curtain dress to replicate for this evening.

The emerald dress was made out of soft velvet,with a huge hoop skirt to elaborate the volume of the emerald velvet skirt. The plunging neckline accented my lean neck, the layered skirt with pleated waist and accented with a waist length sleeve cape, gold rope belt. The emerald green hat with a tassel hanging off accented my cascading carmel curls.

I exit my room, I begin to walk down the stairs. I gracefully sway down the staircase, all eyes on me. I smile as I look into the sea of people all here to celebrate my accomplishments.

GiGi is the first to greet me as I reach the bottom steps. I survey her from head to toe, she is Marie Antoinette she looks absolutely lavish,I guess CiCi is Louis 16 th. she has the huge wig she reaches out for my hand. I put my hand in her hand. I notice she has a glass of champagne in her other hand, Oh crap here comes I'm so proud of you toast!

She ding her champagne glass, "Can I have your attention for a few minutes." She takes charge of the room, causing the sea of people to stop their individual conversations.

She smiles, "Would my husband, Carrick and my son Christian please come here."

My eyes search the crowd for my father, he immediately parts the crowd. The people bask in his and Ana's charm, they are dressed up Bonnie and Clyde. I laugh in my head, my mom used to love the old Bonnie & Clyde movie with Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway, of course that's what they would choose to come as. Life has a funny way of being ironic, doesn't it?

I notice CeCe is already by GiGi's side, the look into each other's eyes lovingly, before they look at me. Their smiles and eyes hold nothing but love, and sheer joy. I blush as I smile at the them. I turn to my father and Ana, who smiles at me.

CiCi raises his wine glass in the air, "My darling, the apple of my eye, my sweet baby girl has accomplished more things in her short 17 years then most people do in a lifetime. Here's to my little Grey for making me the proudest man in the room tonight."

Next is GiGi's turn she looks at me, "Where has the time gone? I remember bringing a copper haired little girl, now I see a copper haired young woman before me. Grayson you are the most precious thing in my life. You give me strength, you're the strongest person I have ever met. I love you darling Grayson more than all the stars in the sky." A lone tear trickles down her face.

Last is my Father's speech. I fiddle with my hands, scared about what he is going to say about me. "Grayson," He turns to me his champagne glass suspended in mid-air. I look up to him. Crapola! He has the infamous Christian Grey smirk on his face. Great, just great! He better not ruin his for me! I put my Scarlett O'Hara game face on, bring it Grey! I'm ready for him to do his worst.

"Grayson, you are the lightness to a world riddled with darkness. I thank my lucky stars every night that I have you for a daughter, even though you're a mini Christian Grey in many ways. You're far better then me in many ways. You have endured many obstacles in your 17 years, you have accomplished many things. I love you Grayson, never forget 's to the first day of the rest of my little girls life." He smiles a dazzling smile and takes a swig of champagne the whole room automatically follows him.

I have to stop myself from not gapping like an idiot. Great Balls of Fire! My father who has never told me he loved me, picks the weirdest possible time to tell me.

Before I know it I am swept up in a whirlwind of dancing and laughter. The night ends smoothly, it was all I had hoped it would be. I walk up the staircase to my room to be stopped by Ana, it's unusual seeing her without my father attached to her hip.

"I'm so proud of you." She grins at me, she looks like she has been drinking a little to much then she should. Wonder what daddy dearest would say about that?

I smile back at her trying to hide my amusement, "Thank you Ana. You looked very beautiful tonight."

Her eyes widen at my compliment, "I do? I mean thank you Grayson, that means a lot to hear you say that." She smiles as my father comes up from behind her holding her waist.

He seems intrigued by a conversation, "Hear Grayson say what?" He raises a perfect copper eyebrow.

"That I look pretty." Ana turns around at him giving him a huge grin

"You always look pretty." He grins back at her giving her a peck on the lips, which of course turns into a full blown make out session.

Ugh, why me? They were like rabbits, always going at it. I clear my throat, and they leap away from each other, thank sweet Jesus.

They look back at me, totally forgetting I was there. Their lips swollen from their little seven minutes in heaven. Ana looks embarrassed, she excuses herself telling my father she will be waiting in the car. I kiss her on the cheek before she leaves, because I'm feeling festive. My father seems pleased with my display toward her.

We stand there for a few seconds, which seems like hours to me grey bore into grey.

I suddenly word vomit, no longer taking the silence in "Thank for those kind words, you will never know how much I appreciate it. I know it probably wasn't easy for you to say since I have always given you grief. I know I'm not exactly a model daughter."

My eyes look toward the ground, I see his shoes comes closer to me he pulls my chin up. Grey meets grey. "I haven't been a model father for you, Grayson. I can't expect you to be nice to me, when I'm not nice to you. I do love you even if I don't show it sometimes, you will always be my daughter that will never change."

I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek before walking to my bedroom.


End file.
